


¡Papi, hazme caso!

by Aisxly



Series: Puzzle pieces [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Being Cute, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, dads!Klaine, married!klaine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Tracy tratando de que su papá le haga caso, Blaine totalmente ajeno enviando mensajes a su esposo y Kurt no sabiendo cómo termino con una familia tan linda.Un poco de Klaine casados y con Tracy solo porque es adorable imaginarlos.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Puzzle pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932526
Kudos: 5





	¡Papi, hazme caso!

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Kurt y Blaine ya siendo padres y el cómo serían. Solo una pequeña muestra desde como me lo imagino o(≧▽≦)o  
> Disfrute mucho escribiendolo, ojala sea al menos algo lindo TsT

―Papi, papi ¡mira como me quedo mi dibujo! Somos tú, papá y yo. ¿No es lindo? También me dibuje ese perrito de peluche, solo tal vez si me lo quisieras comprar.―Dijo Tracy mientras miraba al hombre con grandes ojos suplicantes, al ver que no le prestó atención comenzó a jalar un poco del suéter tratando de llamar su atención.

Blaine estaba totalmente concentrado en el mensaje que le estaba mandando a Kurt que no noto los jalones de su hija. Mucho menos su voz.

_Entonces ¿A qué hora llegarás a comer? :)_

_Blaine, te dije que esta semana estaría llegando poco después de las 6:00 pm. No estoy repitiendo lo mismo cada día._

_Ya se ya se, es solo que te extraño. En la mañana te fuiste sin despedirte de tu bebé :(_

_Me despedí de Tracy._

―Papiii, ¡hazme caso!.― Chillo, pero Blaine seguía sin escucharla.

_Tu otro bebé. ¿Rizos? ¿Linda voz?_

_No estoy seguro de que tengamos otro bebé, ¿acaso me lo has estado escondiendo?_

_¡Kuuuuurt!_

_Te estabas bañando cuando toque la puerta y te dije que ya me iba._

_Sí, pero no me diste mi beso de buena suerte :(_

_¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5? Ya ni Tracy nos exige_ _su beso cariño._

Como si hubiera sido invocada, la pequeña niña dio un jalón particularmente fuerte provocando que el celular cayera en las rodillas de Blaine.

―Amor ¿Qué pasa? ― Blaine la miró tratando de identificar el problema. Obviamente no tenía idea.

― ¡Papi! Llevo una hora hablándote y tu solo estas ahí sonriendo a la pantalla, ignorándome. No estamos jugando ningún juego, entonces ¿por qué?― Exagero mientras una expresión triste adornaba su rostro y algunas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Blaine inmediatamente la acercó a él para abrazarla y darle besos en su frente sintiéndose culpable por hacerla llorar.

― Oh lo siento cariño, no fue mi intención, estaba hablando con tu papá para saber a qué hora llegaría a casa.― Tracy apartó su cabeza del pecho de su papá para regalarle una mirada confundida, sus pequeña cara seguía mojada por las lágrimas. Blaine sonrió al darse cuenta que ella se había limpiado totalmente algunos mocos en su suéter.

―Pero papá dijo en la cena del lunes que estaría llegando como a las 6:00, ¿no lo escuchaste?―

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se convertía en una apenada. Ahora Blaine se sentía estúpido.

―Si cariño, es solo que lo extraño mucho. Quería hablar con él.― La pequeña niña se quedó pensativa con las palabras mientras giraba entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos y sorbía de su nariz, Blaine aprovechó el momento para agarrar su celular y despedirse de su esposo.

_Hice llorar a nuestra pequeña monstruo por mandarte mensajes mientras ella me hablaba, totalmente es tu culpa esposo._

Aunque hubieran pasado casi 12 años desde que se casaron, Blaine aun no creía que Kurt estuviera casado con él, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad, por más tonta que fuera, para llamarlo así. Sintió su celular vibrar y lo reviso antes de volver con toda su atención a Tracy.

_Veo a Tracy en algunos años peleando conmigo por tu atención…_

_Dale un abrazo de mi parte y dile que yo también lo siento, nos vemos en algunas horas Sr Hummel Anderson ;)_

Blaine sonrió. En definitiva también adoraba cuando Kurt lo llamaba con su apellido. Guardó su celular y se giró para ver a su hija aun pensando.

―Papá dice que igual te pide disculpas por lo de hace rato bebé.― Dijo pero Tracy se giró con ojos emocionados, sin ningún rastro de que hace 5 minutos había llorado en su pecho.

―Papi, tengo una idea, si tanto lo extrañas podríamos hacerle un regalo.― Ambos se miraron y Blaine sonrió.

* * *

Al recibir el mensaje de Blaine se dio cuenta que, aunque solo llevara algunas horas fuera de casa, realmente los extrañaba a ambos. Así que trato de acomodar todo para no irse dejando una pesada carga de trabajo y ahora estaba en a casa una hora antes de lo planeado. Se sentía un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, así los sorprendería y le compensaría a su lindo esposo el beso que le pidió más temprano que, él nunca admitiría, también le hizo falta para su día.

Silenciosamente caminaba por la entrada de la casa, siguiendo las risas de su esposo e hija a la cocina hasta que vio algo brillante en la mesita de centro. Se acercó y casi sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Había dos dibujos, el primero los tenía dibujados a los tres en crayones con las palabras _te extrañamos papá_. El cual también adivino era de Tracy por el perrito de peluche dibujado que le había pedido a Kurt hace algunas semanas pero este le dijo que no porque se lo había pedido de mala forma y no quería que Tracy pensara que podía conseguir lo que quería con un berrinche.

Luego estaba el otro, que tenía que ser de Blaine y solo de Blaine por la forma en que había dibujado un perrito con grandes ojos y mucha diamantina diciendo _Te extraño papi :(_ a lo que Kurt se sonrojo terriblemente por lo tonto que era su esposo. Los amaba a los dos, tanto que a veces dolía.

Olvido su idea de ir en silencio hasta ellos y solo grito “Ya llegué” para ser sorprendido en pocos segundos por una niña manchada de harina en todas partes y Blaine siguiéndola por detrás con algunas manchas igual.

― ¡Papá, llegaste temprano! ¿Viste nuestros dibujos? ¿Adivinaste cuál es el mío? ― Dijo su pequeña mientras levantaba sus brazos dando pequeños brincos esperando ser cargada, Kurt sonrió y la alzó dándole un gran beso en su cachete. Aunque la ropa que llevara fuera particularmente su favorita, no le importó en ese momento que su bebé le dejara restos de harina. Vio como Blaine hacia un puchero adorable al fondo.

― Claro que si, el de nosotros 3 es tuyo, lindo detalle poner al perrito de peluche.― Tracy se sonrojó ante el comentario y escondió su cara en el cuello de Kurt mientras soltaba unas risitas.

― ¿No me saludaras a mí? ¿Supiste cual era mi dibujo?― Inquirió Blaine mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Kurt, dudando si podía acercarse hasta él.

― Estoy esperando a que te acerques tú, ojos de perrito.― Blaine sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Kurt quien aún tenía a su hija en brazos. ―

― Te extrañe mucho.― Sintió a Blaine suspirar en su cuello. Kurt sonrió ante las palabras, se alejó un poco para encontrarse con los lindos labios de su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso antes de decir _“Yo también”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay alguien, gracias por leer mis palabras todas cuchas. >//< ❤️


End file.
